last_wish_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Yale
History Yale Roanmad was still a kid when he awakened a legacy from his past life, the Last Wish System. Yale had almost no memories of his past life. He didn't know why he had the system or who exactly he was in his past life. However, Yale always thought that the Last Wish System was something he needed and that there should be a meaning for having such a legacy. He still felt that having the Last Wish System changed his destiny. With the Last Wish System and his hard-working nature, Yale will walk his path to become strong. Stats This section Is going to be updated with the course of the Novel. * Age: 16 * Bloodline: ** Time Bloodline(Zhan clan): Complete ** Freezing Time Wolf Bloodline: Complete ** Death Bloodline: Complete ** Sword Bloodline: Complete ** Life Bloodline: Complete * Rank: 1-star Elder Rank * Origin Level: 71 * Origin Points: 13 000 000 ** Vitality: 131 000 000 ** Strength: 142 000 000 ** Agility: 141 000 000 ** Intelligence: 150 000 000 ** Wisdom: 150 000 000 ** Dexterity: 130 000 000 ** OP Recovery Speed: 1 per minute Cultivation 1-star mortal level/Origin Path - Ch 18 Innate Talent Special * Last Wish System (Achieved Ch 2) * Divine Eyes Magic * Magic Latent Talent: Divine Grade * Water Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade '(Achieved High//Grd-Ch 16 Ch 28)'' * ''Fire Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade(Achieved Ch 18)' * Earth Elemental Affinity: Mid Grade(Achieved Ch 18)' * ''Wind Elemental Affinity: High Grade(Achieved Ch 18)' * ''Thunder Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade '(Achieved Ch 6)'' * ''Light Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade(Achieved Ch 10)'' * ''Darkness Elemental Affinity: High grade(Achieved High//Grd-Ch 16)' * Healing Elemental Affinity: Divine Grade'(Achieved Ch 11 Low)'' * ''Poison Elemental Affinity: Divine Grade'(Achieved Ch 18)'' * ''Time Elemental Affinity: Divine Grade(Achieved Ch 15 Low)' * Space Elemental Affinity: Divine Grade * Soul Affinity: Divine Grade Weapon * Archery Innate Talent'(Achieved Ch 9): Perfect Grade '' * ''Sword Innate Talent:(Achieved Ch 9)' Perfect Grade '' * ''Rod Innate Talent(Achieved Ch 23): Perfect Grade * Spear Innate Talent(Achieved Ch 23): Perfect Grade * Martial Arts Innate Talent: Perfect Grade Skill Menu Battle Skills * Tri-sword''(Achieved Ch 18)'': Level 10 * Limb Splitter: Level 1 Magic Skills * Spark''Fire Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade: Level 10'' * Water Ball: Level 10 '(Achieved Ch 28)'' * Fire Ball: Level 10 * Quick Wind: Level 10 * Basic Healing: Level 10 * Time Healing: Level 30 * Body Illusion: Level 10 * Wind Wings: Level 10 * Fire Shield: Level 10 * Stone Golem: Level 23 * Major Healing: Level 20 * Water Healing: Level 20 * Light Healing: Level 20 * Inferno: Level 20 * Freeze: Level 20 * Thunderbolt: Level 20 * Poison Claw: Level 20 ''Passive Skills'' * Illusion Immunity '(Achieved w/System)'' * Sword Mastery'(Achieved Ch 9): Master Level 1 '' * Archery Mastery: Master Level 1 * ''Archer's Senses(Achieved Ch 9): Level 20'' * ''Pain Tolerance(Achieved Ch 11): Level 62'' * ''Auto-regeneration(Achieved Ch 11): Level 30'' * ''Stealth(Achieved Ch 13): Level 23'' * ''Beast Intuition(Achieved Ch 16)' * Sword-style Rod'(Achieved Ch 23)'' * Underwater Breathing '(Achieved Ch 28)'' * Smith Mastery: Expert Level 1 * Martial Arts Mastery: Master Level 1 * Poison Immunity * Mastery: ** Sword Mastery: Master Level 1 ** Smith Mastery: Expert Level 1 ** Archery Mastery: Master Level 1 ** Martial Arts Mastery: Master Level 1 * Boost Skills: ** Bloodline Force(Achieved Ch 16)' ** Emergency Recovery ** Minor Boost: Level 10 * Combined Skills: ** Frost Claw''Fire Elemental Affinity: Perfect Grade: Level 20'' ** ''Ice Spear(Achieved Ch 28): Level 20'' ** Sparkling Sword: Level 20 ** Tri-sparkling Sword: Level 20 ** Shape Shift: Level 26 * Origin Skills: ** ''Water Battle Armor(Achieved Ch 28)'' ** Thunder Ice Sword Rain * Law Skills: ** Time Slash * Legacy Skills: ** ''Absolute Protection(Achieved Ch 11)''' ** ''Time Freeze ** Teleportation ** Space-time Sword Formation ** Merciful Reincarnation * Forbidden Skills: ** Origin Link * Soul Skills: ** Soul-search * Essence Skills: ** Death Sword Rain Equipment # Space-time Judgment Sword Relationships * Family: ** [[Ange|''Ange (Biological Big Sister)]] ** [[Wyba|''Wyba (Adopted Little Sister With Sincronized Bloodlines)]] ** [[Aiwai|''Aiwai (Adopted Half Beast Big Sister)]] ** ''Serka Zhan (Cousin Unrecognized) * Friends: ** George (Sword Class) ** Zack (Archery Class) ** Aizu (Mage Class) ** Sebe (Prince Of Half Beast Capital) ** Kermu Kurk (Clan Kurk) ** Serka Zhan (Clan Zhan) ** Nurvey Revgen (Imperial Family) ** Hyrk Hyeran (Clan Hyeran) ** Durgan Larken (Clan Larken) * Teachers: ** Swordmad (Sword Intent) ** ''Aiwai'''' (Archery Intent)'' * Disciples: ** Aizu (Sword Intent) ** Mercer Category:Main Character Category:Roanmad Clan Category:Zhan Clan